Here We Go A'Campaigning
by EnjolrasloverofLiberty
Summary: Comedic piece I wrote when I first became a Mizzy. Inspired by YoungStudentMarius' fanfic when I first came to Abaisse, I wrote a Les Mis campaigning fanfic. I was not very familiar with the characters back then, should I do a re-write? No hate please.


Les GenJables- A Les Mis Fanfic.  
Val Jean: So I'm the leader of this group, each of y'all must give an introduction.  
Enjolras: Alright so y'all are my messmates? Who is ready for the fight for FREEEDDOMMMMMMM *holds candidate's sign* Name is Enjolras by the way.  
Cosette: Hi! I'm Cosette, I'm here because I wanted to learn a lesson for my school assignment.  
Enjolras: Not for the fight?  
Cosette: Oh... I do not like fighting...  
Enjolras: How could you not like the amazing fight for freedom?  
Val Jean: Next, you over there.  
Marius: Hi, my name is Marius. I'd much rather be reading, but I to am here to uhh.. fight for freedom *looks at Cosette and smiles, then looks over at Enjolras*  
Éponine: Hi, I'm here for Mariu... I mean freedom, yep.  
Thernanders: We are here for profit... I mean the cause...  
Javert: I'm the other group leader, to make sure none of you students get our of line.  
Grainterre: Enjolras made me come, does anybody have another Monster... I NEED ONE!  
Gavroche: I'm here because... the cause! Yes!  
Courfeyrac: To fight to be free!  
Enjolras: You do not need to get too high on those, we are going sign waving today. Isn't that right group leader?  
ValJean: Exactly! Cosette, Marius, Éponine, Thernanders. You are on "Team A" with Javert. Enjolras, Couryferrac, Gavroche, Grantierre, y'all are on "Team B" with me as your leader. Team A will be doorknocking, while we start out sign-waving.

Sign-waving with Team B.  
Enjolras: *runs towards highway attempting to hold three signs* FREEDOM! Vote for my candidate!  
Random Lady in car: You are going back in time! Back in time I tell you!  
Enjolras: Go ahead, yell at me... I'm leading the fight for freedom while you are being a jerk. Come on everybody yell!  
Everybody: *rebel yell*  
Gavroche: Why do I care Enjolras? I need another Monster!  
Coufeyrac: We may be tired, but we must keep waving.  
Gavroche: *runs across field screaming; "FREEDOM!"*

Doorknocking with Team A.  
Javert: Here are your doors, you must follow the list to the letter. If you miss any doors you will be forced to phonebamk.

*Marius walks with Cosette, Éponine follows close behind.*  
Marius: Cosette, you are so beautiful and well-spoken at the door.  
Cosette: Why thank you..  
Éponine: Hey! Look over here *knocks on door* Hello sir, I'm here for candidate *door is slammed in face* How rude...  
Marius: Better luck next time 'ponine!  
Éponine: *glares*  
Thernanders: Well, we do not really need to hit all these doors *marks list down without going to doors*

At the hotel:  
Cosette: Anybody coming to the pool?  
Marius: *sleeping on couch*  
Enjolras: WAKE UP! We may be tired but we must never give up, we are fighting to the core!  
Val Jean: I hurt my ankle bad, I'm afraid I'll be phonebanking- Fantine will take over as your new leader.  
Enjolras: I'm perfectly fine, can go for days *is limping*  
Fantine: Enjolras, are you alright?  
Enjolras: Oh, i'm perfectly fine!  
Cosette: You are limping...  
Enjolras: Casualties of battle. I built a barricade today out of signs! Yelled at a man who was cussing out Gavroche and I encouraged the whole group to yell while this lady was harassing us.  
Marius: *nose stuck in book*  
Courfeyrac: You better get that checked, we do not want another crippled "soldier"  
Grainterre: I did not notice, I was too busy drinking Monsters. Does this fight ever matter?  
Enjolras: Our children and grandchildren will look at us and ask; "what did you do, in the great election?" I do not want to say; "I drunk Monsters"  
Grainterre: Better then, "I fought for a lost cause"... If we lose, there is a strong possibility of it.

*the next day*  
Javert: Cosette! I saw you crying walking away from that door.  
Cosette: I'm sorry, but he cussed at me...  
Marius: He did what?  
Javert: Sit in the car next time, I will not have my kids behaving like that.

- at the "barricade"-

Fantine: Alright, we should get this rounded up soon and time for doorknocking.  
Enjolras: "FREEDOM!" Alright, done.

*Group B goes to help Group A finished the doors*

Old Lady: You look to young to vote...  
Enjolras: I'm 18, but I always get that...  
Cosette: Oh! I'am too young to vote, I'm just doing this for school.

- At the victory party-

Courfeyrac: It is so close..  
Enjolras: No matter what happens, we worked hard and it was he fight that matters.

Javert: The barricade has been robbed! I must catch that crook!  
Enjolras: What?  
Fantine: Somebody stole three of our walk sheets...  
*Javert disappears to catch the crook*

*Candidate looses by a narrow margin*

Cosette: Oh! too bad...  
Fantine: It's all in God's will...  
Val Jean: Exactly!  
Courfeyrac: I wish I could have knocked more doors...  
Gavroche: *sad face*  
Éponine: Oh, what? I'm sorry I did not notice.. I was trying to get Marius' attention.  
Marius: *peaks up from history book* Oh dear...  
Granterre: pass the Monster?  
Enjolras: The fight must go on! We have have lost, we may be tired! But let's prepare for another campaign in two years!

Everybody: No! We are too tired.  
Enjolras: Aren't we all but I must keep fightin... *collapses*  
Val Jean: Enjolras!  
Marius: I think he is asleep...  
*Marius and Courfeyrac carry Enjolras back to room*


End file.
